Friends of all sorts
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: 'Here we are, we're back again' (Swearing, Adult content, You know the rest) (Had an awful lot of different ideas, and I really needed to get them down)
1. Chapter 1

**Freddy**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : Dark Brown shirt – Brown waistcoat – Dark Brown trousers – Black top hat + shoes + bow tie – short Brown hair – Black eyes, Blue pupils**

 **Chica**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance: Yellow knee-length dress – White bib, Pink 'LET'S EAT' – Orange high-heel boots that reach just below knees – Yellow neck length hair – Black eyes, Green pupils**

 **Bonnie**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : Dark Purple shirt – Light Purple waistcoat – Dark Purple trousers – Black shoes – Red bow tie – short Purple hair – Black eyes, Purple pupils**

 **Foxy**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : Red tank-top – Khaki three-quarter length shorts – Black high-heel boots, turned at the top – Crimson middle of back length hair – Black eyes, Red pupils**

 **Goldie (Golden Freddy)**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : same as Freddy, except replace Brown with Gold and Black with Blue – Black eyes, Gold pupils**

 **Fredrick (Toy Freddy)**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : same as Freddy, except light brown and red rim on top hat – Black eyes, Blue pupils**

 **TC (Toy Chica)**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : Yellow tank-top – Pink mini skirt – Orange boots – White bib, Pink 'LET'S PARTY' – Gold Yellow waist length hair – Black eyes, Pink pupils**

 **Bon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : Same as Bonnie, except Sky Blue – Black eyes, Green pupils**

 **Mangle**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : White t-shirt – Pink three-quarter length shorts – Black high-heel boots, turned at the top – White, with Pink strands, middle of back length hair – Black eyes, Yellowy Orange pupils**

 **Mari (Marionette/Puppet)**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : same as in-game Marionette/Puppet, except not as spindly – Black, silk like, waist length hair**

 **BB**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : same as in-game, not as wide**

 **JJ**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : same as in-game, not as wide**

 **Violet Afton (OC Purple Guy)**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Appearance : Purple night guard uniform, hat included – long Purple hair – Human eyes**

 **Other Characters**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Mike Schmidt**

 **Fritz Smith**

 **PG/Scott Guy (Phone Guy)**

 **Andrew Fazbear (Restaurant owner)**

 **More will be added later.**

 **Relations :**

 **Mangle and Foxy are 'Twins'**

 **Goldie is Chica and Freddy's son**

 **BB and JJ are BFFs**

 **Story takes place in made up location – Two stories**

 **So much info… so little data**

 **(Andrew)**

"I would suggest hiring some guards, or observers, if you wish to sugar coat it… I understand that they are very much alive, and unusually Human, but they are, at the end of the day, only machines" Scott said, sitting in Andrew's office.

"And what reason do you have for this 'mistrust', Scott?" Andrew asked, looking out the window.

"It isn't that I mistrust them… it's everyone else… the Restaurant Safety Committee could easily shut this place down, should they descover machines with this level of sentience are exist … I mean, how they were designed I'll never now, but let's take Goldie for example, he's Freddy and Chica's child, how does that even work? Such machines could be dangerous, not ours, but if someone else figured out how to build them" Scott explained.

"To answer your question on their reproduction, it is self-replicating nano technology. Ingenious, however, my contact and I, decided it would be best to destroy all data on it, leaving the only key to it on a memory stick, which will only be accessible on a computer that had no Internet access" Andrew replied, coughing.

He poured himself a drink into a shot glass, before Scott stopped him from drinking it.

"No drinking… your rules"

"It isn't alcohol, it's medicine for my condition" Andrew said, drinking it, before shivering slightly from its taste.

"Oh, right, that… what's it's status?"

"So far, it seems to have gone into a state of dormancy, but the doctors aren't sure if it'll reawaken"

"Right… just out of curiosity, do you have an 'heir'? Someone to take over, should the worst happen?"

"Well, I never had a wife, so I don't have a blood heir, however, you've been faithful thus far, should the worst happen, you would be the most likely person I'd give this little restaurant to"

"I… uh… well…"

"Anyway, enough about that, you should start looking for candidates, I want at least three"

"Right away"

And with that, Scott got up and left.

 **(TC)**

TC was just lounging around, lying on one of the sofas, in the 'Employees only' section of the building, which may as well be a building all on its own, since it was only connected to the main section by a single corridor. On the sofa across from her, was Mangle, who was in a restless sleep. She was tossing and turning, on the rather wide sofa, and would occasionally say something, that made very little sense to TC, but she certainly not having a good dream.

TC, on the other hand, was bored out of her CPU. She'd been looking after Mangle for the past week, after she was involved in an incident involving a group of teenagers, and a variety of tools. They'd managed to lock Kids Cove, and started taking her apart. TC wasn't entirely sure of the details.

In the meantime, TC had taken to trying to solve a Rubik's Cube, which she was starting to get frustrated with.

"Whoever designed this, is either a bloody genius, or a bleedin' idiot" TC muttered to herself, placing the puzzle onto the nearby coffee table.

Mangle seemed to have grown even more restless, and if TC hadn't noticed, would've had fallen onto the floor. Instead TC had caught her, and Mangle woke up, in TC's arms.

"NO!" Mangle screamed, as she was woken from her nightmare.

"Shhhh… it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" TC reassured, only now noticing the sweat on her.

Despite her rough exterior, TC had always had a soft spot for Mangle, ever since she could remember.

"But it… it all felt so real!" Mangle said, confused, and struggling to stand up.

In the incident, her legs were badly damaged, and Freddy said she may not be able to stand without assistance, for a while anyway.

"It was only a nightmare, a memory, nothing more" TC said, speaking softly and reassuringly.

Mangle looked around, before relaxing. "Thank you… for catching me" Mangle said, her cheeks glowing a very pale shade of pink.

"What would you do without me?" TC laughed, her cheeks glowing a pale shade of pink.

"Fallen flat on my face" Mangle said, joining in on the laughter.

TC put one of Mangle's arms around her shoulder, and her arm around Mangle's shoulder, and helped her up, and onto the sofa. TC picked up the Rubik's Cube, and continued trying to solve it.

"God damn it!" TC exclaimed, close to throwing the damn puzzle.

"{Giggling} Give it here" Mangle giggled.

TC did so, and in no time at all, Mangle had solved it.

"How did you do that?!" TC said, utterly baffled.

"It helps that I've solved it many times before" Mangle said, giving an innocent smile.

TC face palmed, giggling, and Mangle giggled as well.

At that point, Mangle's twin, Foxy walked in, covered in grease and fizzy drinks.

"How do ye manage it?" She said, dropping her pirate accent, though it was still faintly there.

"It's difficult, but you kinda learn how to control the little ones" Mangle said, shaking her head.

Foxy headed for the showers, and had already removed her tank-top. 'Ohhhh, right… Foxy doesn't usually wear a bra… though I wish she would have some sense of shame' TC thought, partially looking away from Foxy. Foxy walked into the showers, and the door closed behind her.

 **(Violet – Three days later)**

 _Fazbear's Pizza Parlour – Looking for a couple of guards, night shift – 8 till 6 – £300 per week – Includes weekends_

Violet was in desperate need of money. She had very few savings left, little work experience, no Degrees, and her family had, in effect, disowned her, after she fell into the wrong crowd. She also disagreed with her fathers more than questionable business practices. But she did have a clean health bill, she wasn't a smoker, can't stand being in the same room as a smoker, doesn't do drugs, doesn't see the point, and, somehow, isn't sexually active.

'So, all I have to do is watch a pizza place, and I get payed three hundred pounds. This is way too easy, I wonder what strings are attached' If that's one thing Violet remembers, it's that if something seems too easy, there's probably some strings attached. 'Oh what the hell, it's better than ending up on the streets' She got out of her chair, in her sparsely decorated apartment, and went to the phone. She dialled the number on the add, and waited.

' _Uh, hello, hello…'_ A guy on the other end said.

"Uh, hi"

' _Fazbear's Pizza Parlour, to whom am I speaking?'_

"I'm Violet Afton, I'm calling about a position as a night guard"

' _Yes, we have one more spot available, come down at seven tonight, if you're interested, and I'll tell you and your co-workers what the job entails'_ And with that the man hung up.

'That was easy' Violet thought, looking at the time– _08:47_ – 'I got plenty of time'

 **(Scott – Hours later)**

Scott looked at the time – _18:51_ – 'Come on, where are they?' He thought, impatiently. He was answered with giggling, as three people, two males, one female, walked through the door.

"You three must be the new night guards" Scott said.

"Yeah, I'm Mike" One of them, a very pale looking lad, with blonde hair, said, holding out his hand.

Scott shook it. "I'm Scott Guy, or Phone Guy, as I used to be called" Scott said, remembering when he used to leave recorded messages for new guards at various restaurants.

"I'm Jeremy" The other man, who had smooth ginger hair, freckles, and tanned skin, said, holding out his hand.

'He can't be more than nineteen' Scott thought, shaking his hand.

"And you must be Violet" Scott said, holding his hand out, to which Violet shook it.

"Yes" Violet said.

'That is some crazy dye she's using' Scott thought.

"Now that the formalities are done with, you know the basic information, now your job is simple, check for intruders, keep an eye on the building as a whole, and ensure the Animatronics don't get up to any mischief"

"What mischief could a bunch of robots possibly get up to?" Jeremy asked.

"A lot more than you may think" Scott replied, indicating for them to follow.

They followed Scott to the actual Employee lounge.

"Now you probably won't be spending much time here, but you are free to come in here any time you wish" Scott said, pulling some uniforms out of a wardrobe.

"There are some changing rooms next door, find the size that fits you, and come back to me" Scott ordered, handing them a bunch of different uniforms, with a small variety of colours.

The colours were Sky Blue, Dark Blue, Purple, Cyan, Turquoise and Army Green.

When the trio came back, Mike was in a Dark Blue uniform, Jeremy in an Army Green one, and Violet in the Purple one.

"These are quite comfortable" Violet said.

"Glad you think so" Scott said, before becoming deadly serious. "Now, what I tell you, or what the Animatronics tell you, does not leave your mouths, to anyone not working here, do you understand!"

"Yes… what are you telling us" Mike asked.

"And the Animatronics won't tell us anything, they're not programmed to" Jeremy said.

"They are programmed, yes, however, they learn, they grow, they understand, in a sense, they're human. If you don't believe me, wait until your shift starts, then you'll see" Scott said.

"I… uhh… what?" Jeremy stuttered.

"It's easier if you find out for yourselves… anyway, your first shift starts soon, so get ready" Scott said, leaving.

 **(Violet)**

"Ummm, I didn't sign up to babysit robots" Jeremy said.

"Think about the money… it's better pay than most places" Violet said.

"That is true" Mike said.

"Come on, we should probably head to the office" Jeremy said, getting up.

Little did they know, JJ was watching them from the vents.

 **(Mari)**

Mari was sitting in her box, which was larger than it appeared, when she heard a knocking on her box. She panicked, and went limp, knowing no one's supposed to know she's 'alive'. She heard her box open, and heard voices.

"Doesn't look very alive to me" One voice said. "Maybe that Scott guy was just messing with us"

"It's only a puppet, not an animatronic" Another said.

"Come on, I saw another 'Employees only' door" A third said.

Mari continued to feign sleep, until she was sure they were gone. 'Better go warn the others' Mari thought, before vanishing.

 **(Chica)**

Chica was trying to catch Goldie, yet every time she cornered him, he warped behind her, and continued running around. 'Where's Freddy when you need him?' Chica thought to herself. As she thought this, Freddy jumped out of nowhere, grabbing Goldie, and locking his necklace, which had an obsidian charm on it, around his neck, preventing him from warping.

"Gotcha!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Daaaad… you're no fun!" Goldie huffed.

"I may not be, but we need to keep you out of trouble" Freddy said, sighing heavily.

"You just seem to pop out of the woodwork…" Chica said, walking up to Freddy, and pecking him on the cheek.

"It's what I do" Freddy said, chuckling.

They then heard a door open. It was shower room door, and Mangle and TC stepped out, TC supporting Mangle.

"I'm gonna go make some pizza, any of you care to join me?" TC said, smiling.

"Sure… Freddy, keep an eye on Goldie" Chica said.

 **(Mike)**

They decided not go through the other 'Employees only' door, and instead decided to head to the security office. It was of a decent size. It had a large desk, three chairs, a set of monitors, and what looked like a toolkit of sorts.

"Cosy" Violet said, as she sat in one of the chairs and put her feet up.

"Yeah, cosy" Mike said, powering up the monitors.

"Uhhh, guys, why are the animatronics walking around?!" Jeremy said, alarmed.

"Maybe they weren't switched off" Mike suggested.

"Perhaps… I'll take a look" Violet said, putting a set of glasses that were on the table on.

She said they were camera and flashlight glasses. Basically, they had a camera on them, that showed Mike and Jeremy what she saw, and had a built in flashlight. She turned them on.

They watched as she went downstairs, and looked for the animatronics.

"Guys… wherever they are, they aren't here!" Violet said.

"Hold on…" Jeremy said, looking through the monitors. "Found 'em… they're in the kitchen"

"Thanks" Violet said, moving towards the kitchen.

As she got closer, she heard what sounded like a normal conversation.

'Impossible… they… they can't possibly be alive! Can they?' Mike thought.

Violet opened the door ever so slightly, and peered in.

 **(Mangle)**

Despite Mangle being temporarily crippled, she could get around on her own, if she had something to lean against. Right now, she was helping knead the pizza dough, with TC, whilst Chica put the first batch of raw pizzas into boxes, so that they're ready for tomorrow.

"So Chica, how's Goldie doing?" TC asked.

"Freddy put a charm around his neck to stop him from warping. Though from what Andrew said, that kind of power should be impossible" Chica said, putting another pizza into a box.

"Mari has it, so it isn't entirely impossible" TC said.

Mangle's ears perked, and Chica noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Chica asked.

"We're being watched!" Mangle said, pointing at the door.

"Shit!" They heard a female say.

 **(Unknown)**

The sounds of loud footsteps, followed by a few more, louder and heavier ones, woke the animatronic from its sleep.

'S-So a-a-a few-w H-Hum-mans tr-tried break-king i-in? Th-Their mis-mistake' The broken animatronic thought. 'H-How d-d-did I end-d u-up i-i-i-in th-th-this s-state?'

The animatronic attempted to stand, only for its rusted knees to give out under it. It collapsed to the floor, with a loud thud. 'Wh-What d-did I d-d-do wr-wrong? Wh-Why m-m-must I-I-I suf-suf-suffer?' It thought, a single tear rolling down its face. 'I-I was lo-loved… wh-where did I g-go wr-wrong?'

 **(Violet)**

Violet was running, two of the animatronics chasing her. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' She slid under a table, only to come face to face with Foxy, if she remembered right. Foxy picked her up, by her shirt collar, and looked her up and down.

"Ye're no intruder… she's a night guard!" Foxy said.

"Then why was she spying on us?" TC asked.

"Scott t-told us to keep an eye on you… something about you getting up to mischief" Violet replied, panicking.

Foxy put Violet down, in a rough-gentle way.

"I'm gonna give Scott a piece of my mind next time I see him!" Chica said, heading back to the kitchen.

"So, what's yer name?" Foxy asked.

"Violet" Violet replied.

"Sorry about chasing you… it's just, we didn't know you were a new guard, and no one's supposed to know we're alive" TC said.

Violet chuckled, awkwardly. Mike and Jeremy ran in, both with batons.

"Easy you two… so, they are alive and yeah… I think it's all good now" Violet said.

"Ok… that Scott guy has got a lot of explaining to do" Jeremy said.

"Actually, that would be Andrew… your boss" TC said.

"Still trying to get over the fact you're alive" Mike said.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do" Freddy said, walking in. "Also, have either of you seen Goldie? I can't seem to find him anywhere"

"Nope, haven't seen him" TC replied.

"I thought ye gave him a charm, to stop him from warping" Foxy said.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop him from running" Freddy said.

"Goldie?" Mike asked.

"That one falls under 'a lot of explaining'" Freddy said.

Violet noticed Jeremy staring off into space, in a thoughtful manner.

"Jeremy, what are you thinking about?" Violet asked.

"Hmm… what?... oh, it's nothing" Jeremy replied.

"Didn't look like nothing" Violet said.

"I was just thinking… nothing more" Jeremy said.

Violet looked around, to find Mike, Freddy and Foxy were nowhere to be seen, and TC was preparing the tables.

"So that's how the tables are always prepared. Though shouldn't you be recharging your battery?" Jeremy said.

TC burst into laughter. "No… we sleep, like Humans, though not as often, but we do also eat. The food is converted into extra energy" TC explained, after finishing her laughing fit.

"What are you made of… you're so 'Human'" Violet said.

"Don't know, wouldn't tell, that's for Andrew to decide" TC said.

"That's reassuring" Violet said, rolling her eyes.

Violet noticed a flash of Gold, before it was gone. She looked under the table, and a Golden animatronic darted past her.

"Goldie?!" TC said in shock. "Freddy's been looking everywhere for you!"

"Dad's no fun!" Goldie whined.

"Dad?!" Violet said, shocked.

"It's… complicated" TC said, rubbing the back of her neck.

'I might have jumped off of the deep end with this one' Violet thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Andrew)(Three weeks later)**

"The animatronics have observed the kids… being disinterested in their show… and being more interested in the walls, as though they're trying to find something… care to explain?" Scott said, tapping his foot.

"I guess that rumour has re-arisen… great" Andrew said.

"Rumour?"

"Of a hidden safe room… even I'm unsure of it… I didn't build this place, nor run it for the first few years. My contact had another client, but their animatronics vanished, along with them… that's how I came to obtain the restaurant"

"How long ago was that?"

"What year is it?"

"Twenty-Seventeen… why do you ask?"

Andrew started doing some mental calculations.

"About twenty-four years ago, I believe"

"I'll ask the guards to have a look, along with the animatronics" Scott said, preparing to leave. "Oh, and you'll be glad to hear Mangle's back on her feet" He said, leaving.

'Could it be?' Andrew thought. 'Perhaps… no, that would be impossible'

 **(Mari)**

Mari was fast asleep, in her box, despite it being day. She was technically 'Out of Order' and due for maintenance, but the reality was, she had a virus, and was unable to perform her task. She was woken by somebody roughly shaking the box.

'What the…'

"How the hell does that puppet thing open this… it's like it's a part of the bloody box!" A female voice said.

"Shut up, and open it… do you know how much we could get for its AI chip?" Another voice, male this time, said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know"'The female said.

"Hey kids… I don't think you should be here!" Mari heard TC say.

"For a twenty ton hunk of metal, I'm not sure how they manage to sneak up on people!" The female said.

"It's a robot! It can't do anything to us! Just open the box, take the chip, and lets go!" The male said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Mari said, opening the box.

TC's pupil faded, leaving blank eyes, and Mari's did the same. Both of them approached the two ,soon to be, 'ex'-thieves.

"Stand down! You c-can't hurt us!" The male said, panicked.

Whoever built the animatronics, built into them a dark piece of coding. Anyone who discovers their secret, who isn't meant to know, will be 'removed', their bodies disposed of, and the evidence cleared. They're in control, mostly, though, in this case, the world will be better off without them.

At that moment Mangle walked in, to find out what was taking TC so long, as TC was still watching Mangle.

"What is takin' ye so long…" Mangle said, still playing pirate. "These are two of the ones who took me apart!" She snarled.

"They were after my Mind chip!" Mari growled.

Mangle locked the door, and the pair of thieves started screaming for help.

"Don't bother! These rooms are soundproof!" Mari laughed.

 **(Foxy)(Shortly after closing time)**

"The world is better off without them!" Foxy said, eating a slice of pizza. "By the way Chica, this is amazing"

Mari, TC and Mangle were telling the others about the incident, which took them the rest of the day to clear.

"Thanks. I tried a new recipe that Violet showed me" Chica said.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes now" Freddy said.

Violet, Jeremy and Mike walked in, but something was off about Violet.

"Is everything alright?" Chica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Other than the creature that I have the misfortune of calling my brother arriving in town, yeah I'm fine!" She said, bitterly.

"Ouch, bad family relations" Freddy said.

"Where's Goldie? He's normally with you" Jeremy said.

"He's fast asleep… oh, and Andrew has given us a bit of a mission" Chica said.

This peaked Violet's interest. "What kind?"

"A bit of a ghost hunt if you ask me, supposedly there's a hidden door that leads to some form of safe room, but we have to find the door" Chica explained.

Jeremy had already started looking, along with mike. Within a few minutes they spoke up. "Found it!" They both said.

"Wha… how!?" Violet exclaimed.

"Easy. There are scratch marks on the floor, usually hiding a secret door" Mike stated, as though it were obvious.

"You play too many video games" Violet said, as she looked for a way to open it.

"Mike, would mind getting the flashlights from the office" Freddy asked.

"Sure" Mike said, running off.

Freddy asked which side the door opened on, and Jeremy pointed the handle would've been on the left side. Freddy used all his strength to punch a dent on the left of the door, which made a form of grip.

"I told ye, punching all the things is the answer to any problem!" Foxy said, pulling the door, which felt like it weighed a ton, open.

Mike returned with three flashlights, and handed two of them to Jeremy and Violet.

"Alright… let's take a peek" Mike said.

 **(Unknown)**

[CLANG] 'W-What w-was th-that?!'

The animatronic looked up, and saw a light shining from the staircase.

'Cou-Could i-it b-b-be… some-someone f-f-found m-me af-after al-l th-is t-time?'

"Alright… let's take a peek" A voice said.

"H-Hey b-buddy… w-we ar-e g-getting ou-out" The animatronic whispered, as that was all he could do, looking towards a lifeless animatronic.

"Argh… it stinks" A different voice stated.

"Kinda like rotting meat, if ya ask me!" A third said, an animatronic this time.

"Guys, I think I see something!" A fourth exclaimed.

 **(Violet)**

"Guys, I think I found something!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Shine your light over it" Violet said, as she hoped the remained of the stairs.

Jeremy shone his light over the thing he found, as did Mike and Violet. Foxy and Freddy went down the stairs with her.

"Is that… an animatronic!?" Foxy asked, in shock.

The animatronic moved its head towards them, in response.

"Holy shit! It's alive!" Mike said, stunned.

"Chica, can you go get Bon and Bonnie. We'll need them" Freddy said.

Chica nodded, and went off to get them.

"Can you… Can you move?" Jeremy asked, still trying to process it all.

"N-No" It stuttered.

Violet shone her flashlight past the damaged one, and saw a lifeless one.

"How come this, one…" She started, shining her flashlight around. "Freddy, is there another reason as to why you have to eat?" She suddenly asked.

"Our bodies convert some of it into a lubricant for our joints and other systems. Why'd you ask?" Freddy replied.

"I think I figured out why this one's alive and the other isn't" Violet said, shining her flashlight at something.

"How?" Freddy said, stepping forward.

As he came up beside Violet, something crunched beneath his foot. He looked down, and saw he'd stepped on a bone. A Human bone.

"It ate a person, to survive" Violet said, a little shocked.

She looked back, to see the animatronic had turned its head away. Chica returned with the Bon and Bonnie, and between the eight of them, they removed the two animatronics and the Human skeleton from the hidden room.

In the light, they could see the two animatronics better. The 'dead' one, was a bear, similar to Freddy, except gold, and in clothing identical to Freddy's, however, they were gold, with a purple bow tie and top hat. The other, was a rabbit, like Bonnie, but a good foot or two taller and a golden-green colour, in clothing similar to Freddy's, except golden-green, with a black bow tie, and no top hat. Both animatronics clothing was torn, and the rabbits had a few blood stains.

"I'll go call Andrew, tell him the restaurant should be closed for the remainder of the week" Jeremy said, dashing to the office.

Mangle and TC came in, with the tool box in the office. Violet guessed Chica had asked them to fetch it.

"What's your name?" Foxy asked.

"Spr-Spr-Springtr-r-rap" The animatronic stuttered.

"Let's fix that voice box" Mangle said, opening a panel in the back of his head.

"You've got a lot of questions to answer buddy, starting with the corpse with all the flesh picked clean off the bone" Violet said.

"He can't speak at the moment" Mangle said, fiddling with the wires inside his head. "It's a mess in here… but… okay done"

"I'm not pleased with what I had to do" His voice was rich, and not as deep as his appearance would suggest. "But, it was the only reason I'm here now… but he did not die by my hand, his own idiocy is what killed him" Springtrap explained.

"What do ya mean by that?" Foxy questioned.

"He dragged me and Fredbear…"

"That's where I knew your name from" Mike said. "My uncle used to work at the old Fredbear's Family Diner, before the owner and animatronics vanished"

"Mike, let him speak… TC, can you hand me the sanding disc" Mangle said.

"The owner dragged me and Fredbear down into the safe room, paranoid someone was out to get him, but in his panic, he forget anything to preserve us and himself. He died a few days later. Fredbear was reluctant to…" Springtrap hesitated. "Well, you know. I tried to to tell him that someone will find us, but he still refused. His servos locked up a few weeks later" Springtrap explained.

"Can you move your arm now?" Mangle asked.

Springtrap stretched his arm, opened and closed his fist, before giving a thumbs up.

"Don't know whether to hate you, or feel bad for you…" Mike said.

Violet elbowed him.

"Owwwwwwww… VIOLET!"

"Cut him some slack Mike… he's been through a lot!" Violet snapped.

"Alright, basic repairs are done… Freddy can do a better job, but not right now" Mangle said, stepping back.

Springtrap stood up, almost losing his balance, but quickly stabilising himself.

"I sincerely regret having to do what I did, but it's better than the torment of a slow shut down" Springtrap said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Fredbear's servos shutdown, but his CPU was functional for years afterwards, slowly losing functionality" Springtrap said, clearly fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry… sorry that I brought that up" Bonnie apologised.

"I just… I can't… I don't know why he didn't try and keep himself going" Springtrap said, a few tears rolling down his face.

"There's a spare room in the back, you can sleep there" Freddy said.

The animatronics took Springtrap to the animatronic area, leaving Mike and Violet alone, with the lifeless husk of Fredbear.

"Well, Andrew agreed that the restaurant should remain closed, and that he wants us to stay a few extra hours today, so we can fully explain our current situation" Jeremy said, returning from the office.

"Great… I'm gonna need a lot more coffee" Violet said.

 **(Springtrap)**

Springtrap's room only had a bed and a set of drawers, and some random boxes in the corner, but that didn't bother him, it was more than he'd had in the past twenty-four years. He took of his worn and torn jacket, and tossed it onto the end of the bed.

'At least I've been found' He thought, before sitting on the end of his bed.

He sighed. "I wish you were here… why did you have to be so stubborn" Springtrap said to himself.

He looked at his arm, and saw the damage that only time could do. He shook his head. Tomorrow, he would hopefully be repaired properly. There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in" He said.

Foxy, of all people, came in.

"How ya doing?" She asked.

"I'm 'alive'" Springtrap replied.

"I'll go back and tell Freddy" Foxy said, leaving.

Springtrap sighed… he wished she stayed, just for some company. He'd spent so long alone, just having someone talk at him would be enough.

 **(The next day)**

[System Error!]

[Restart? Yes : No]

[Yes]

[System Restart : 09%]

[Memory Recovery : Successful]

[System Restart : 17%]

[Motor Control : 100%]

[System Restart : 25%]

[Signal Pathways : 76% Damaged : Urgent Repairs Required]

[System Restart : 33%]

[Threat Response : Offline]

[System Restart : 45%]

[Optical Sensors : 82% Functional : Repairs Advised]

[System Restart : 50%]

[CPU : 100% Functional]

[System Restart : 68%]

[Chemical Energy Converters : Corrupted : Replacement Part Required]

[System Restart : 79%]

[Circulatory System : 93% Functional : Repairs Required]

[System Restart : 81%]

[Ventilation System : Obstruction Detected : Clearing Required]

[System Restart : 94%]

[Logic Circuits : 100%]

[System Restart : 100%]

[All Systems Restarted]

Springtrap woke up, after having all his systems reboot, with a headache that could kill.

"Andrew wants to meet him… we should wake him up now!" Freddy, if Springtrap remembered, said.

"As much as he wants to meet him, we should let him sleep… this is first day of freedom" Foxy argued.

Springtrap put his jacket on, and opened the door.

"Who's Andrew?" Springtrap asked, groggily.

"The owner of this place" Bonnie replied.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Chica asked.

Springtrap could already feel that Chica was the kindest one.

"No thank you… it wouldn't do me any good anyway" Springtrap sighed.

"Why wouldn't do ye any good?" Foxy asked.

"The part that would do anything with it, is corrupted and needs replacing" Springtrap explained.

 **(Scott)(Parts and Service)(Two hours later)**

"Mangle, I take back what I said, it's like a bomb site in here" Scott said, looking into the inner workings of Springtrap.

"Yeah, it was difficult repairing his voice box without breaking something else" Mangle said.

Springtrap was currently deactivated, and Scott, Mangle and Freddy were working to fix him. So far, they'd managed to clear his air ways, or ventilation system, fixed his optical sensors, or eyes, and reactivated his threat response, and updated it, as its protocols were extremely outdated. It was a mess in his head, but they were unprepared for his torso.

"So, what needs fixing?" Scott asked, suddenly getting cold feet about fixing him.

"Circulatory System, Signal Pathways, and Chemical Energy Converter, but that one needs replacing entirely" Freddy said.

"Can you figure out where the damage to the Signal Pathways is?" Mangle asked.

"Yep… hold on… alright, here's a diagram" Freddy said, holding up a diagram on the tablet.

"But that's just system damage, isn't it?" Scott asked, almost rhetorically.

"Unfortunately, yes… most of his endoskeleton needs sanding, to remove the rust, and allow a fresh layer to appear, his joints need oiling, as allowing his body to do it naturally won't cut it, and finally he needs to be completely re-wired… there is an awful lot of redundant wires in here" Freddy said, scratching his head.

"Is that all? I needed way more work" Mangle said.

"You were dismantled… this guy needs to be completely reworked… it's a lot more complex than I make it sound" Freddy said.

"Let's get to it then, we haven't got all day" Scott sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Mangle)(The next morning)**

Mangle was woken by somebody gently caressing her ear.

"TC… you know you don't have to keep checking on me every five minutes" Mangle groaned.

"I don't have to… but I like to" TC giggled, leaving the room.

Mangle groaned, and lazily got out of bed. She got into her clothes, and headed to the parts and service room. To her surprise, Scott and Freddy were already in there.

"You're here early" Mangle said.

"Yeah, well… I was up early" Freddy said.

"And Andrew asked me to come in early" Scott said.

"What's left to fix?" Mangle asked, almost ignoring what they had just said.

"We've just got to finish replacing his servos, and we need to wait for Bon to finish fixing his outfit" Freddy replied.

"Bon is fixing his outfit?" Mangle said, in some shock.

"Yeah… he's surprisingly good at sewing" Freddy said.

"That was… unexpected… so do you guys not need my help anymore?" Mangle asked, somewhat hopeful that was the case.

"Not really, no" Scott said.

"Oh, okay" Mangle said, leaving.

Mangle went to Kids Cove, and started rearranging everything. Foxy wandered in.

"Hey sis… whatcha ya up ta?" Foxy asked.

"Decorating…" Mangle replied cheerfully. "… Rather, Redecorating" Mangle added, before bursting out into laughter.

Foxy started laughing too, before they heard yelling.

"VINCENT! EVEN IF DAD MADE THESE ANIMATRONICS, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE INTO THE PIZZERIA!" They both heard Violet yell.

"What's she doing here, she should've gone home?" Mangle said, confused.

They both walked out into the main room, and saw Violet with a man, who had a similar muscle structure to her, so not much muscle, but was taller, and also had purple hair.

"Violet! What are you doing here? And who's he?" Scott demanded.

"This is my… my brother, Vincent, and I was trying to stop him from coming here" Violet said, bitterly.

"I'm looking for an 'Andrew Fazbear', do you know where I might find him?" Vincent asked.

"He isn't here at the moment, and you two shouldn't be here at all!" Scott replied.

"Who isn't here at the moment?" Andrew asked, walking through the door.

"You must be Andrew" Vincent said, walking up to him and shaking his hand. "I'm Vincent Afton, and am here on behalf of my father, William Afton… the one who designed these animatronics to be the way they are"

"About what?" Andrew asked, before turning to Scott. "Finish what you were doing" He said, before turning back to Vincent. "You sir… you and I are going to have a little chat, and Violet, get some rest"

"Splendid" Vincent said, following Andrew.

Violet left, and so did Scott.

 **(Andrew)**

"Have a seat" Andrew said, walking into his office. "So, what's this all about?"

"My father, your contact, has asked me to make a proposition on his behalf" Vincent said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and clasping his hands together.

"What kind of 'proposition'?"

"One that would benefit the two of you greatly" Vincent said, smirking. "You see, my father is a businessman, and good one at that, and owns a chain of restaurants, all possessing animatronics, but no where near to yours, in terms of AI. What I'm proposing, is that you add another building onto your current one, connect it by a walkway of sorts, and my father can build all the advanced animatronics he wants"

"And what exactly do I get out of it?"

"The profits he earns from his other restaurants, already make him a fortune, all he earns from his building, goes into your pocket, besides, people knowing your working with my father, will draw a lot of positive attention, which is good for business, isn't it?"

"An interesting proposition…" Andrew said, leaning back in his chair. "But still… I am sceptical"

"My father is an honest businessman, you have my word" Vincent said, getting up. "I'll be back at midday tomorrow, for your decision"

Andrew got up, and headed to parts and service. When he got there, he saw Scott and Freddy helping Springtrap adjust to his updated body.

"Why are you helping me? I have to know, especially after what I did" Springtrap asked, as Andrew walked in.

"Because it's the right thing… you only did it to survive" Andrew replied. "I'm going to reopen the restaurant tomorrow, make sure the door is sealed, marked, and watched" Andrew said to Scott, before leaving.

 **(Mari)(A few hours later)**

Mari was fast asleep in her box, when she was woken by a gentle knocking. She sleepily opened the boxes lid, to see a golden, green rabbit looking at her.

"Who are… |YAWN|… Who are you?" Mari asked.

"I'm Springtrap, I'm the new addition" The rabbit replied, in a rich and lighter, than expected, voice.

"I'm Mari"

"Pleasure to meet you… you give the kids prizes right?"

"Yeah… I give those ungrateful brats prizes"

"Back in my day, kids had respect… oh how times have changed"

"Back in your day?"

"Yes, I've been locked away for twenty-four years… but that's a story for another time"

"I suppose the children's fathers weren't quite so… 'perverted'"

"We never had a female animatronic, so I couldn't tell you…" Springtrap sighed. "But looking at you, I can see what you mean… and I'm sorry that you have to suffer that"

"Thank you…" Mari said, at a loss for words.

"I'll be off then" Springtrap said, tipping an imaginary hat.

'That was… unique' Mari thought, returning herself to her box.

 **(Andrew)(The next day)(Midday)**

Andrew was waiting by the entrance, waiting for Vincent to show up. He showed up, as he said he would, but this time, he had a briefcase with him.

'Money or blueprints… or both… or a two hour presentation' Andrew thought to himself.

"Mr. Afton, would you kindly follow me" Andrew said.

Vincent followed, without saying a word. When they got to Andrew's office, Vincent sat opposite him, and put his briefcase onto the desk.

"I trust you have made a decision?" Vincent said.

"I have indeed made my decision… I have decided to take you up on your offer" Andrew said.

"Good, now I would suggest you read the terms of our contract" Vincent said, handing Andrew a piece of paper.

Andrew read it, and after a few minutes, signed it.

"Circus Baby's Funland will pay for maintenance of both buildings, in exchange for security, and the building itself" Vincent said, before leaving.

"Grand" Andrew muttered under his breath.

 **(Vincent)**

Vincent got his phone, as soon as he was outside the building, and dialled the number marked 'Business'.

" _Vincent… I assume all went to plan?_ " William Afton asked, I his almost sinister voice.

"Of course it did… don't worry. And the animatronics?" Vincent replied.

" _They're almost ready, just need to finish them… and what of Violet? Is she in the city?_ "

"Yes… and the best part is, she's one of three night guards for the pizzeria"

" _Interesting… I'll be in the city by the end of the month, and I'll meet the manager in person, don't screw this up!_ "

"Father, when have I ever?"

" _You may have never screwed it up, however, that doesn't mean you'll never screw up_ " William said, before hanging up.

Vincent pocketed his phone, before getting into his car, and drove to the apartment he was renting.

 **(Freddy)**

Freddy was about ready to collapse. He'd had very little sleep the past few days, and had been helping Springtrap adjust yesterday, then looked after Goldie the rest of the day. So when the clock struck seven, and everyone was told to leave, he was relieved, and was about to hop off of the stage, when a man in a black suit came through the door.

'For god's sake!' Freddy thought.

He then saw Andrew go up to this man. He spoke to him for a few minutes, before handing him a check. The man left, and Andrew locked the doors.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked, hoping off the stage.

"We are getting a form of expansion" Andrew vaguely answered.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"It's… complicated" Andrew replied, heading back to his office.

Freddy, was now struggling to stay awake, as he practically fell off the stage, and, almost drunkenly, walked back to his and Chica's room.

 **(Violet)**

"Look, Violet, you're a nice girl, but if I don't get nine-hundred pounds by the months end, I'll have no choice but to evict you" The landlord said, before leaving Violet's apartment.

'Fuck! The end of the month is only a two weeks away!' Violet thought. 'Perhaps I could ask Andrew if I could work for longer one week, for double pay?'

She looked at the clock -19:30- She put her uniform on, grabbed her coat, and headed to the pizzeria.

Upon arrival, she saw what looked like construction equipment, and the outline of a new corridor. She passed it off as nothing major, and headed inside, after first unlocking the door.

She saw Andrew, and quickly ran up to him. "Andrew!"

"Ah… Violet, good to see you… is something wrong?"

"I was wondering, can I work extra hours or something… I'm having money troubles, and need nine-hundred pounds by the end of the month"

"Well…" Andrew said, thoughtfully. "If you agree to watch this place for the night and day for the next twelve weeks, I'll pay triple your usual amount for your troubles, and if it really came to it, you can stay in a room in the, non safe room, basement, there is a bed in there, for a dedicated employee, who's lost their home"

"Deal… though, why?"

"While I'm going to be here, with Scott, It'd be nice to have an extra set of eyes whilst we're closed, for construction work"

"Ok… I won't pry, because, until it affects me, I don't care" Violet said.

"It's a long story anyway"

Andrew went to office, and left a few minutes later.

"Good evening… Violet?" A voice, unsure of itself, said.

Violet spun around on her heels, and was greeted by the sight of a fully functional Springtrap.

"Yes, my name's Violet, and you're looking better than the last time I saw you" Violet said.

"Thank you…" Springtrap said, watching Violet carefully. "Is something wrong?" He asked, after a minute or two.

"Nothing's wrong… it's just that I've never heard anyone be so polite… but, you were built in a different time"

"It wasn't that different of a time… though there is much I have to catch up on" Springtrap said, turning around, and leaving.

'I can't imagine dad ever building him' Violet thought to herself, before heading to the office.

 **(Springtrap)**

Springtrap went down into the safe room, as he knew there were some things they didn't retrieve. He went over to the corner of the room, where there was a stack of boxes, and started moving them out of he safe room. He put the first box on a table, and went back to get another.

As he grabbed the next box, a plushy fell from the corner of it. He put the box down, and picked it up.

"|SIGHING| I'm free buddy… we both are" He said, to the Fredbear plushy.

' _I know we are'_ Someone said.

Springtrap whipped around, and saw nobody. He shook his head, and put the plushy on top of the box, which he proceeded to pick up.

"What are you up to?" Somebody said, making him jump.

"Pardon… Bonnie, right…" Springtrap said, putting the box down.

"Yes, and I asked 'what are you up to?'" Bonnie repeated.

"I'm removing some old boxes, containing a few things from mine and Fredbear's past" Springtrap.

"How many are there?" Bonnie asked.

"Just one more" Springtrap said, heading back in.

' _How easily will you forget me?'_ The voice from before asked.

"Who are you?" Springtrap asked.

Springtrap felt something like sand fly past his legs, and something was beginning to manifest itself in front of him. When the things colour began to show, Springtrap took a step back, in shock, and lost his balance.

"Fr-Fredbear!? B-But how?!" Springtrap asked, shocked.

" _So you do still remember me? How I am here, or what even I am, doesn't matter… what matters is, why didn't you help me!"_ The form demanded.

"How!? How could I have helped you?! I tried, but you did not accept! What? Was I supposed to smash your CPU? So you didn't have to suffer! I wanted to, believe me! But I couldn't bring myself to do so!" Springtrap countered, after recovering from his initial shock.

He took a look at the being that called itself Fredbear. It had Fredbear's form, yet, was vastly different. It had razor sharp teeth and claws, blood shot eyes, and torn skin and clothing. It was also much taller.

" _I was your best friend, your only friend, you should've helped me, using force if you had too!"_

"How long does it take to get a box?" Bonnie said, making his way down the stairs.

" _It would appear I'm out of time… but I'll be back… you'll see"_ 'Fredbear' said, disintegrating.

Bonnie finally made it down the stairs, and rushed over when he saw Springtrap.

"Dude… what happened" Bonnie asked, somewhat alarmed.

"What… What do you mean? Nothing happened" Springtrap replied, standing up.

"Something's happened…" Bonnie said, as Springtrap picked up the last box. "You've been crying"

That made Springtrap stop in his tracks. "I… I have?"

"Yes… How did you not know?"

"I saw something I wish I hadn't" Springtrap replied, going back up the stairs, with the box.

When he put the box down, he removed the lid, and it, sitting atop a pile of styrofoam, was a gold and white, nineties, electric guitar.

"No way…" Bon said, coming in, most likely to see what the commotion is about. "That's a classic… does it still work?" Bon asked.

"She should do…" Springtrap said, quickly wiping his eyes. "She's been sealed in a box for twenty-four years, and during the time I used her, I looked after her" He said, reaching in the box, and pulling out a medium sized box.

He opened it, and inside, was a small screwdriver, an air duster, and a flat container of polish with a rag. "After each day I'd clean her, till she was shining"

"Why do you call it a her?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do Humans call a ship a she?" Springtrap countered, and both Bon and Bonnie got the message. "Fredbear would often joke I looked after her so well, I should just marry her"

Bon chuckled at that.

"Go on then, play us a tune" Bonnie said.

"God… it's been so long… but I'll give it a shot" Springtrap said, getting on stage.

 **Salvaged (By NateWantstoBattle)**

Springtrap:

 _It's been years_

 _since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _You always choose to stay_

 _Spend your nights keeping me away_

 _You think you stand a chance to last_

 _Against the ghosts of your past?_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _Should have left me to decay_

 _Finding me was your worst mistake_

 _And now I've my new obsession_

 _Now it's just you and me_

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 _I hear you breathing in your room_

 _Now don't you panic_

 _It'll all be over soon_

 _And you can play your little games all day_

 _You'll never be free_

 _You block me out all you want_

 _But I hear the sound_

 _The echo of a 'hello'_

 _I'll come back around_

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _No happy endings_

 _Will ever find you_

 _All of these ghosts are_

 _From deep inside you_

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 **(I don't own this)**

A couple of the others had joined to listen, and they all burst into applause when he'd finished.

"I'm surprised I can still play" Springtrap said, surprised, but happy.

"That was amazing yer a natural" Foxy said, walking up to him, whilst also flicking the hair out of her face.

"Thank you" Springtrap said, bowing to everyone.

"Yes… as much as I hate to admit it, you might just be as good as us" Bon said.

"Rude" Foxy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Andrew)(Three weeks later)**

Andrew had received a call from Vincent, asking if the actual building was complete, to which Andrew replied, it was. Vincent proceeded to tell him that he would be arriving in a few hours, with the new animatronics. Andrew was thankful he had friend, who knew about them, and was also a delivery person: he'd delivered the beds the day before.

Andrew was waiting for Vincent, when a truck he'd never seen, went around, to the second buildings delivery area. He went to investigate, and Vincent got out of the passenger side.

"Vincent, I was not expecting you so soon" Andrew said.

"We were ready sooner than expected…" Vincent said, walking to the back of the truck.

"'We'?"

"He means me" Another voice said.

"And you would be?"

"I'm William Afton… I also hear my daughter's working here"

"Yes she is… now, the animatronics"

"Right… Vincent, help me unload them"

Vincent wasn't wearing his suit, neither was his father wearing a suit. They were both wearing some kind of engineering uniform. They went into the back of the truck, and both were using those lifting trolley, with a box each. There were five boxes in total, four six and a half foot boxes, and a seven and a half foot box.

"I'm intrigued in that large box" Andrew said, walking beside them, as they placed the first two boxes down.

"Oh, that one… she turned out taller than expected, but it's all good" William said.

After a few minutes, they'd bought all of the boxes in, and had removed the boxes fronts.

"So, what are their names?" Andrew asked.

"That one's name is Ballora" Vincent said, pointing at the seven and half foot tall, Human looking, ballerina, which had ocean blue hair in a triple bun, and was wearing a ballerinas outfit of the same colour.

"The bear is Fundy and the vixen is Funtime" William said, pointing first at a white bear, wearing a white tuxedo with a light purple shirt, and a dark purple bow tie and top hat, then at a white vixen, wearing a white tuxedo with a pink shirt, and a red bow tie.

"And the little Bon?" Andrew said, noticing what looked like Bon, except much smaller, and lacking a waistcoat, next to Fundy.

"Oh, that's BonBon, Fundy's 'puppet'" William added.

"And the final two?"

"The clown, is Ennard…" Vincent said, pointing at one of the white faced animatronics, which was wearing a completely white clown like outfit. "And the other is Baby" He added, pointing at the second one, which had two red ponytails, a red short sleeve top, with either puffy shoulders or shoulder pads, Andrew wasn't sure, and a red tutu.

"I assume they'll wake up shortly?" Andrew asked.

"Yes… I mean, they've been asleep for the journey" William said.

"They've already woken up?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they have" William said.

"Interesting"

"In any case, we'll be off, Michael will be here in a few weeks, to manage this place" William said, turning to leave.

"Who's Michael?" Andrew asked.

"My older brother" Vincent said.

'How many of them are there?' Andrew thought to himself.

He turned around and looked at them. "How long have you been listening, Ballora?" Andrew asked.

"How did you know?" She asked, in her soft and calm voice, opening her eyes.

They were like every other animatronics, black with some colour for their pupil, in this case, purple.

"I noticed a faint glow between your eyelids" Andrew said, looking at the others. "Trust me, I've been around your kind of animatronic long enough, to know if they feigning sleep"

She walked out of her box, and took in her surroundings. "Is this our place?" She asked, looking down at Andrew.

She easily towered over the five foot seven Andrew.

"It's a few weeks away from completion, but your bedrooms, and the plumbing in that area, are complete, so you're good there" Andrew said.

"And, are we allowed to go into your restaurant?" She asked.

"Yes, since William specifically asked for a corridor to be built between the two" Andrew replied.

 **(Springtrap)**

Springtrap was helping Freddy construct an A/C unit, for the stage, since they've asked Andrew for one for many years, but he'd been so tied up with other things, he never got round to it, until now anyway. Unfortunately, it was a DIY one. Fortunately, Springtrap was good with tools, and was now 'helping' them build it.

"Freddy, hold it still!" Springtrap said, irritated.

"I'm trying Springtrap, it's really awkward" Freddy replied.

True, the wire Freddy was holding in place, was awkward to get to, with his large hands.

"HeHeHe… do you boys need help" They both heard Foxy say from the door way.

"If you wouldn't mind" Springtrap said.

"Got nothing better ta do" Foxy said, walking over to them.

Foxy knelt down besides Springtrap, and looked at what they were doing.

"See that wire there…" Springtrap said, pointing at the wire Freddy was trying to hold in place, to which Foxy nodded. "Can you hold it still, whilst I lock it in place?"

"Sure" Foxy said, taking over from Freddy.

Foxy's smaller hands were able to easily hold it in place, whilst Springtrap locked it in place.

"Now where ye putting it?" Foxy asked.

"Over the main stage" Springtrap replied, as he and Freddy picked it up.

 **(Fredbear)**

Fredbear was watching Freddy and Springtrap move an A/C unit to the main stage, being followed by Foxy, though Fredbear made no note of this factor, when he saw Goldie being chased by BB and JJ.

' _This is brilliant opportunity'_ He thought, a twisted smile creeping onto his torn face.

With a click of his fingers, Goldie changed direction, and was now going to go in between Freddy and Springtrap. With a second click of his fingers, he made the floor slippy, where Springtrap will step when Goldie was in between the pair.

" _ **You must return to us… you're still weak"**_

' _Damnit'_ Fredbear thought, upset he wouldn't get to see his handiwork.

 **(Mangle)**

Mangle was in the animatronics area, with TC, when she heard someone scream.

"Who was that!?" TC said, clearly alarmed.

"Let's find out!" Mangle said, jumping to her feet.

She ran into the main room, and almost collapsed at the sight she saw.

On the floor was an A/C unit. Freddy was trying to move it, and Springtrap was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head, dazed. At first, Mangle thought that the A/C unit had landed on Springtrap's leg, until she got closer, and past the table that was blocking her from seeing the rest of the unit.

Under the A/C unit, was Foxy.

"Wh-What happened!?" Mangle asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Springtrap… Springtrap lost his footing, and fell, when Goldie was directly under this A/C unit…" Freddy said, still trying to move the unit. "Foxy pushed Goldie out of the way, but the A/C unit landed on her!" Freddy said.

"Wh-What happened?" Springtrap asked, after recovering. "GOLDIE! Is he okay?" Springtrap asked, alarmed.

"Goldie's fine…" Freddy said, pointing to Goldie, who Chica was holding. "But Foxy's another story"

"A-An-nd I-I thought-t m-my sis-sister was the un-unlucky o-o-one" Foxy stuttered, before her red pupils faded, and her head dropped.

Freddy and Springtrap managed to get the A/C unit off of Foxy, and were shocked at the damage. The unit had landed on the upper parts of her legs, nearly crushing them.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A TOOL KIT!" Springtrap bellowed.

"You don't have to fix her alone…" Freddy started.

"NO! It was my fault! I should've been more careful! I have too!" Springtrap snapped, his normally white pupils fading to a blood red colour.

"Fine… at least let me help you move her to her room" Freddy said, knowing it was futile to argue.

"Thank you" Springtrap said, his pupils returning to normal.

Freddy and Springtrap carefully lifted Foxy, and carried her to her room. They set her down on her bed, and Freddy left him. Mangle had followed, with a tool kit. She set it down next to him, and left.

'I'll fix you…' Springtrap thought. 'It's no worse than when that support beam fell on Fredbear'

' _It isn't…'_

Springtrap could've sworn he heard Fredbear, he quickly looked around, before setting to work.

 **(Andrew)(Meanwhile)**

Andrew had found the new animatronics, except Ballora, to be rather rude. They didn't really care much for formalities, and only cared about knowing if they had bedrooms or not.

"I understand that you've already been awake, and don't need me to hold your hand, but you can at least listen to what I have to say!" Andrew said, getting increasingly frustrated.

"Okay… we'll humour you… what do you want to tell us?" Ennard said, sitting on the edge of their stage.

"|MUTTERING| It's like teenagers |SPEAKING| Basics, you can go into my restaurant through that door over there, and I'm your boss, or at least, Michael's boss" Andrew said.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Violet said, running through the door, connecting the two restaurants. "My alarm didn't go off, and this is where you said you would be"

"That's fine Violet… and it's twelve o'clock, how did you not wake up?"

"I've run out of my sleeping medicine, which regulates my sleep-wake cycle, and I'm a heavy sleeper" Violet explained. "These the new ones?"

"Yeah, though right now, all of them, except Ballora, are irritating me to no end" Andrew said, gritting his teeth at the last part.

"You're irritating us, so fair's fair right?" Fundy replied.

Ballora was trying to get the others to hear him out, but it wasn't working, and Funtime seemed to just be going along with it.

"You know what, I'm done for now! Ballora, can you please show them their rooms… you know where they are" Andrew said, having reached his limit.

Ballora nodded, and the others followed her.

"There was an incident the animatronics need to tell you about" Violet said.

"What?"

"Something involving an A/C unit"

"If this is a prank…"

"I doubt it is… they all seemed concerned"

 **(Foxy)(Three days later)**

[System : Awaiting Input]

[Input : Damage]

[Checking…]

[No Damage Within Past Twenty-Four Hours]

[System : Awaiting Input]

[Input : Damage Within Past Week]

[Checking…]

[Damage : Upper Left/Right Leg : Severe Structural Damage]

[System : Awaiting Input]

[Input : Response To Damage]

[Response : Emergency Shutdown : Reason : Preservation Of Core Functions]

[System : Awaiting Input]

[Input : Power Up]

[Checking…]

[Structural Integrity : 100%]

[Core Systems : 87% : Sensory Systems in Upper Left/Right Leg Damaged : Regenerating]

[Estimated Time : Seventy-Two/Ninety-Six Hours]

[Secondary Systems : 100%]

[Powering Up]

Foxy woke up, with little feeling in her legs. She looked around, and saw she was in her room. Scattered around her room, were a lot of tools, and sat on the chair in the corner was the sleeping form of Springtrap. When she moved, it seemed to startle Springtrap.

He woke up, and sleepily made his way over to her. "I would tell you not to move, but you already have" Springtrap chuckled, humourlessly.

"You… You fixed me?" Foxy asked, somewhat surprised.

"It was my carelessness that landed you like this…" Springtrap sighed. "So it was my responsibility to fix you"

"Did ye sleep at all…" She took a look at him. "Or even eat for that matter?"

Springtrap shook his head.

"Ye should've at least eaten…" Foxy said. "But, thank ye for fixing me"

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to deal with me, carrying you around, until you're stable enough to use crutches" Springtrap said.

Foxy blushed a bit at the notion of being carried bridal style by him. Sure, she liked Springtrap as a friend, perhaps a best friend, but it just didn't feel right.

"Are ye sure" She finally asked.

"It's either that, or bedrest" He said.

Foxy hated the thought of being confined to her bed, so, really, she had no other option. She was thinking about this, when she realised what he would've done, to fix her. A thought popped into her head, and, she knew he wouldn't have, but in bothered her.

"Ye didn't… do 'anything', did ye?"

"I don't understand…" He started, before getting the hint. "Good heavens, NO! I'm not one to take advantage of someone like that!" He replied, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry… I had no right to ask that…" Foxy quickly apologised.

"No No… you had every right to ask" Springtrap chuckled. "I knew you meant no offence"

"Moving on" Foxy chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes, moving on" Springtrap said.

"How bad was the damage"

"Not as bad as it appeared…" Springtrap said. "I've dealt with much worse"

"How much worse?"

"Fredbear was nearly terminated after a support beam, holding the lighting, broke free, and fell. It would've landed on me, but he pushed me out of the way. It was over more of his body, and to make things worse, a few metal rods went into his body"

"So it could've been much worse for me"

"Yes… the hardest, and most infuriating, part, was removing the pieces of metal that went into him"

There was a knocking at the door, and Springtrap answered.

"I assume you're finished… since, you know, you answered" Foxy heard Bon say.

"Yes, she is, and she's awake"

"Mangle will be so pleased…" Bon said, happily, before his tone changed. "Do you think you'd be strong enough to come beat some sense into our neighbours?"

"Is something wrong with them?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah… I've no problem with them coming into our restaurant, but they waltz in here acting like they own the place, and…"

"|YAWN|… Do excuse me, I've not slept in three days"

"Anyway, Freddy tried talking to them, and now can't speak"

"What? How"

"The clown punched him in the voice box, and I mean Mangle's pretty darn good at repairing things, but she can't replace them"

"Tell him I'll fix it tomorrow, I'm tired, starving, and I'm pretty sure Foxy's hungry as well"

"Ok… he just wants it fixed"

"I'll be out with Foxy in a minute"

"K"

Springtrap turned around, and carefully picked Foxy up. He brought her out to the main room, and sat her down on one of the more comfortable seats. Mangle bounded up to her sister, and hugged her, tightly.

"If your… not… careful… I'll have… more things… broken" Foxy said, somewhat faking a lack of air.

"Sorry…" Mangle said, letting go, embarrassed. "I'm just happy to see you working again"

A few of the others started talking to her, when Springtrap returned, with a pizza in hand.

"I've already eaten, before you ask" He said, quickly.

"It's only been five minutes!" Foxy said, astonished.

"I give of the impression of a gentleman, or so I've been told, yet in five minutes I've already eaten an eleven inch pizza" Springtrap chuckled, embarrassed.

"You do…" Foxy said, as she took a bite of her slice of pizza. "Give of the impression of a gentleman, I mean"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Unknown)**

" _ **Fredbear… do you understand the seriousness of what you're doing?"**_ An entity, similar to this nightmare Fredbear, except the clothing and skin weren't torn, and the claws and teeth were sharper, but much neater. This entity was also jet black, with a gold bow tie and top hat.

" _I want to be free of this… accursed form… I want to move on!"_ Fredbear replied.

" _ **I understand that much…"**_ She said, sipping from a cup of tea, as they sat at a table. _**"But you cannot endanger others like that!"**_

" _Why? If it hurts him…"_

" _ **IF IT HURTS HIM NOTHING! You risked another life… I can't have that! Even though you were built, you gained a soul, and my power can banish that soul to the Void…"**_ She said, walking up to Fredbear. _**"Imagine it, the feeling of forever falling… the feeling of eternal cold, yet the sensation of burning… pain, everlasting"**_

" _Then how do I earn my freedom?!"_

" _ **Do it the… oh what's the phrase… ah yes, do it the old fashioned way!"**_

" _Nightmare… that doesn't make any sense… how am I too…"_

" _ **FIGURE IT OUT! I AM SICK OF SOULS LIKE YOU WHINING ABOUT NEVER BEING FREE… AND YOU WON'T EVER BE FREE IF ALL YOU DO IS WHINE!"**_ Nightmare screeched. _**"Now begone… I no longer wish to speak to you!"**_

 **(Springtrap)(Early next morning)**

Springtrap woke up, and remembered Foxy had asked him to look after her, and so he'd made a makeshift bed, on the floor, in the corner of her room. He'd also moved a few of his tools into her room. He got up, before Foxy was beginning to stir, and got dressed. He walked out of her room, and quietly closed the door. He looked at his watch, an analogue one, and saw it was only seven-forty-five.

He walked into the kitchen, and made himself a cup of coffee. He was waiting for the kettle to boil, when his sensitive ears picked up light footsteps, too light to be any of the animatronics he knows. He straightened his stance, and waited for whoever it may be.

A Human looking ballerina, almost danced, through the door. "|SINGING| _La La La, La La…_ |SPEAKING| Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone would be here… not at this time anyway" She said, her voice was soft and calm.

"It's fine… who are you, may I ask?" Springtrap said, as the kettle finally boiled.

"I'm Ballora… And you?"

"My name's Springtrap. I can only assume you're one of the animatronics from next door?" He said, adding the coffee powder to the boiling water.

"Yes… and I do not like being there"

"Why not… they are you're friends, no?" Springtrap said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No! They are very different to myself! I do not condone their actions… and wish to distance myself from them, as much as possible" She said.

"Well, whoever the clown is, they've given me more jobs to do" Springtrap said, heading to the door. "I've got to fix Freddy's voice box"

Springtrap headed back to Foxy's room, and found she was still sound asleep. He grabbed one of the books from next to his bed, and leaned against the wall, and began to read.

 **(Ballora)**

Ballora watched Springtrap leave, before making herself some breakfast. The reason she's in the pizzeria, is because the kitchen in their restaurant, was nowhere near completion. Despite hostilities, they managed to make that agreement.

She wasn't impressed by Ennard's actions, towards Freddy, or any of the others, for that matter. Though, she wasn't sure why she expected anything different… they were like this when they first woke up.

 **(Ennard)**

"Ballora isn't on our side!" BonBon told Ennard.

BonBon had been spying on Ballora, since she'd woken up.

"I knew she wasn't… we're better than them… why would she side with them?" Ennard wondered aloud.

"I've no idea… maybe she sees something we can't?" Funtime said, earning a few stares. "It's unlikely, but possible"

"In any case, keep watching them… I want to know everything!" Ennard ordered.

"Yessir" BonBon said, before crawling into the vents.

 **(Springtrap)(A few hours later)**

Springtrap was sitting at one of the tables in the main show area, after spending around two hours fixing Freddy. Foxy was on the table next to him, as to be close enough for him to help, but not close enough to make it awkward for the two. The others were discussing what to do about the new ones, and Ballora in particular, as whilst she says she wants as little to do with them as possible, the others are skepticle.

Springtrap, on the other hand, was being left pretty much alone, which was fine by him, as he had started sketching things again, after twenty-four years. It wasn't anything major, they were just little thoughts that popped into his head.

"Springtrap…" Somebody called. He looked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" Freddy asked.

"What do I think about what, exactly?"

"About Ballora, do you think we can trust her?"

"To be honest, I do trust her… you can't build any relationship on mistrust" Springtrap said, before returning to his sketching.

He was continuing to sketch, when he heard the connection's door open. 'Three… no four… one more in the vents' Springtrap thought, his ears twitching.

"Hold on… |MUTTERING|… there's only supposed to be twelve of them… there's thirteen" A lively, and a rather annoying one too, said.

"So… who's the extra?" Another, female, almost childlike, voice asked.

"That would be me" Springtrap said, getting out of his seat, and walking up to them.

Standing at seven foot, he didn't tower over the 'leader', a clown, but was tall enough, that he could look down at them.

"And who are you?" The white faced, Human like female, next to the clown, asked.

"I'm Springtrap, and who may I ask, are you?"

"Oh, this one's no threat, your old, and supposed to be broken!" The bear said.

'So he's the one with the annoying voice' Springtrap thought.

"That doesn't answer my question, who are you?"

"If you must know, I'm Ennard, the one in red is Baby, the vixen is Funtime, and the bear is Fundy" The clown said, rolling his eyes.

"And the one in the ventilation system?"

"What are you talking about?" Ennard asked.

"The one in the vent right above me"'Springtrap said, pointing up at the ceiling.

"That would be BonBon…" Ballora said.

Springtrap shuffled a couple of inches left. At that moment BonBon fell through the vent, and landed in the floor.

"That vent" Springtrap said. "I'm going to have to fix that now"

"Smartass!" Fundy muttered under his breath.

"Now, when you're done messing around… perhaps you'd like to introduce yourselves, properly"

"And how would one go about doing that, good sir?" Ennard, poorly, mimicked Springtrap's speech.

"Perhaps not being… well… this, would be a good start" He said, in a monotone voice.

"So now you're insulting me?!" Ennard demanded.

"No, I meant no offence… besides, it was your fault for taking offence"

Springtrap was beginning to irritate Ennard.

"Full of wisdom aren't you?!" Ennard said. "Well, here's a bit of wisdom for you…"

Ennard tried to throw a punch, but Springtrap caught it, and with a single, rapid, movement of his arm, flipped Ennard onto his back, landing him on the floor. He placed a foot on Ennard's chest, and leaned right into his face.

"I may not be up to date, but I can sure as hell fight better than you ever can" He said, before grabbing his sketch book. "Good day" He said, heading to the animatronics area.

He had left everybody stunned, as he went through the door. He sat down on the sofa, and continued drawing. He heard the open, and looked up. He saw Mari standing there, watching him.

"Hello Mari" He said, before returning to his drawing.

"Hey…" She said, walking up to him. "Freddy asked me, to ask you, if you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine"

"That's good, I'll go and tell Freddy then"

"No No, I'll tell him myself" Springtrap said, closing his sketch book, and getting up.

 **(Mangle)**

Mangle had slipped away from the others, and into Kids Cove. She sat down, and leaned against a wall. Her eyes slowly closed, as she drifted off too sleep.

|Dream|

 _Mangle's eyes opened. She looked around, and saw she was outside, in a green field, with large hills surrounding it. A woman, in a three-quarter length, raven black, dress, came running up to her. She had the animatronic eyes, with white pupils, and raven black waist length hair. But despite the animatronic eyes, she was Human, her skin was slightly grey, but other than that, she was a perfectly normal Human female. Mangle guessed she was in here late teens/early twenties, judging by her height._

 _Her face dropped slightly, from her very cheery smile. "You're not meant to be here… You shouldn't be able to be here… How are you here?"_

" _I don't understand what you mean?" Mangle replied._

" _You can only be here if Nightmare puts your soul here… but you're not dead…" The girl explained._

" _Then how am I…" Mangle started._

" _MARKO!" A voice called._

" _POLO!" The girl called back._

" _How am I here?" Mangle asked._

" _What's you're name?" The girl asked._

" _Mangle"_

" _You're one of those living animatronics? Perhaps that's why Nightmare brought you here… I was one too" She replied, her smile returning._

" _But you're Human! How were you…" Mangle began._

" _Have a look at yourself"_

 _Mangle gasped when she looked at her hands. Their fox like appearance was gone, replaced by Human hands. They were also slightly grey, but still Human. Claws weren't there, fur wasn't there, they were Human._

" _See… any soul like yours and mine, is made into a Human one" The girl said._

" _What's your name" Mangle asked, after recovering from her shock._

" _Mine's Shadow, that voice…" She started._

" _MARKO!"_

" _POLO! That voice is Shade. Only animatronic souls are allowed here. Me and Shade, were two William Afton's test creations" She said._

" _What happened?"_

" _He had us terminated after we didn't turn out the way he wanted us to. Nightmare was created from our anger and hatred. She's powerful, but is either your best friend, or worst Nightmare. She's the one who created this place, just for animatronics" Shadow explained._

" _Shadow, you really aren't doing well at this game, are you? Quit standing still, and start moving around. And who are you talking to?" A man, in a jet black tuxedo, with a black shirt, and grey bow tie and top hat, and wearing a blindfold, asked._

" _|SIGHING| Who have you caught?"_

" _Everyone but you" The man replied, removing the blind fold. "What's she doing here? It isn't her time"_

" _I know Shade, it confuses me too"_

" _Nightmare will know!" Shade said._

" _She's busy yelling at Fredbear, for you know what" Shadow said._

" _What happened?" Mangle asked._

" _We can't tell you" Shadow said._

" _Why not?" Mangle asked._

" _Because you're still alive. You're supposed to figure it out yourself" Shade explained._

" _I guess… I guess that makes sense" Mangle replied._

'Mangle… Mangle…' _Mangle heard._

" _Someone's trying to wake you… we'll talk more if you come here again" Shadow said, as everything faded around Mangle_

|Reality|

"Mangle… you've been asleep for hours… wake up!" Mangle heard somebody, probably TC, as she's been more attached to her recently, say.

She sleepily opened her eyes, with no memory of her dream, as is normal, and TC was there. "TC, I swear you're more attached to me, than a swarm of mosquitoes" Mangle said, getting up.

"I… uh… well… umm…" TC stuttered, her cheeks going a bright red.

"Well… I'm waiting" Mangle said.

"I'm… I'm not really sure how to put this…" TC's normally hyper tone, being replaced by a much calmer one.

"Put 'what', exactly?" Mangle asked, now fully awake.

"You know I've always acted 'different' around you, and how we're best friends, and all that"

"Yeah, I know… what are you getting at?" Mangle asked, half understanding where it was going.

"Well, recently, I've felt more 'attracted' towards you…" TC said, her cheeks practically glowing red.

"So what you're saying is…"

"I love you!" TC blurted out, before quickly clasping her hands over her mouth.

Now it was Mangle's turn to have her cheeks turn red. "I'm not sure what to say…" Mangle said, a little stunned.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" TC was cut off by Mangle.

Mangle had kissed TC, which shocked her, but she went into the kiss after a few seconds. It was a deep and passionate kiss. After a minute they separated from each other.

"If you're honest, I'll be honest… my feelings for you have grown as well, so I guess I can say, I love you too" Mangle said, looking straight into TC's eyes.

"Now I'm not sure what to say…" TC chuckled.

"You needn't say anything…" Mangle said, as they went back into the kiss.

 **(Mari)(A few hours earlier)**

Springtrap had just left the animatronics area, but he'd left his sketchbook. Mari's curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to have a peek. She opened it on the first page, and saw some really old drawings. She flipped through the pages, until she reached some of the later pages, and more up to date drawings, and saw that Springtrap had drawn each of them, labelled them, and dated them. The level of detail amazed Mari. But one picture, with a small A5 note, that folded out, attached, caught her eye.

The picture was of Foxy, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but it was the note that had caught her eye. The note read:

 _I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do…_

 _I enjoy her company, much more than I enjoy the others company, but I really shouldn't._

 _Fredbear would probably have known what to do… Probably._

 _There were never any female animatronics in the old place, so I've no experience, or idea for that matter, on this matter._

 _I should also start keeping a diary._

'So that's what he's hiding…' Mari thought. 'He's got a crush on Foxy, but doesn't want anyone to know…' She thought placing the book back. 'I knew he was hiding so something, but I wasn't quite prepared for that'

She left the animatronic area, and headed back to her box.

 **(Nightmare)(Present)**

Nightmare was watching that entire day's events, at ten times the speed, through a cloud of white smoke, when what Mari saw, caught her eye. _**'Fredbear most likely already knows about this… so I need to stop him from interfering… if he figures out just how powerful he is, then my threat of the Void is meaningless!'**_ Nightmare thought, taping an finger on her temple.

 **(Springtrap)**

Springtrap was on a step ladder, fixing the vent BonBon fell through. If somebody like BonBon, such as BB, JJ, or Goldie, even, where to keep moving, the vent wouldn't have collapsed, but they can't stay still for very long, not unless they want to fall.

'The diner had much better vents than this…' Springtrap thought, as fitted the metal plate. 'And that was twenty-four years ago'

He had finally screwed it in place, when he heard shouting, then screaming, from the other restaurant, which the others have collectively named, the 'Sister Location', despite its actual name being 'Circus Baby's Funland'.

He quickly hopped off of the step ladder, and rushed next door. What he found, shocked and disgusted him.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ballora)**

Ballora was in the, now complete, Kids Dance Studio, listening to music, and dancing to it, with her eyes closed, when it suddenly went off.

"Is somebody there?" She asked, opening her eyes. "Oh! It's you!" She frowned.

"Yes… it's me" Ennard said, wearing a frown that didn't fit him.

"What do up you want?" Ballora asked.

"Oh, to see how you're doing…" He said, walking up to her.

Ballora noticed he was holding something behind his back, and immediately prepared for something to happen.

"And to give you something!" He said, swinging his arm from behind his back.

He narrowly missed Ballora's face, with a crowbar he'd probably swiped from the pizzeria. Ballora had pulled her head back, to avoid the crowbar, and performed a back flip, kicking Ennard's arm. Because of it, he dropped the crowbar.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Ballora dashed out of the Kids Dance Studio, and straight into Baby.

"Hey Ballora… Ennard does have a good swing…" She said, grabbing both of her arms. "If the target is still!"

"Let me go!" Ballora demanded.

"Lemme think about that… NO!" Baby said, before laughing.

Ballora may be taller, but Baby was far stronger, and Ballora was unable to break free. It didn't didn't help that Fundy had appeared, and started holding her in place. Ennard walked out of the Kids Dance Studio, clutching one arm, and holding the crowbar in the injured arm.

"Now, either, you stop associating yourself with those, other, inferior, animatronics, or, I'll take you apart!" Ennard said.

"What? And be stuck with you assholes? Never!"

"Have it your way…"

Ennard raised his injured arm, and brought it down on her face. It struck, with a sickening crunch, severely damaging her eyes.

"|SCREAMING|"

"Go on Ennard… make her beg for mercy!" Baby cheered.

Ennard raised his arm again, ready to strike, when the door connecting the two buildings, slammed open. Ballora looked up, and could just about make out a figure, but barely. It was a fuzzy blob, and she couldn't see its colour.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A voice, she recognised as Springtrap, demanded.

"What does it look like?" Ennard replied.

"Put the crowbar down, and we may just get out of this in one piece" Springtrap said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen…" Ennard said.

"What's not going to happen… What the fuck happened here?" Violet asked, walking in, most likely because Springtrap suddenly dashed off from doing something.

"Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!" Fundy said.

"As the security guard, I think this bloody well does!" Violet retorted.

"Leave us, go back to your desk, and forget this happened!" Ennard said, stepping away from Ballora, along with the other two.

Ballora saw a vent at ground level open, and a small figure step out of it. The figure went up to Ballora, grabbed her hand, and suddenly they were on the other side of Springtrap.

 **(Freddy)**

"GOLDIE! GOLDIE! Where are you?" Freddy was looking for Goldie, as he'd removed his charm, and vanished.

He then saw a bright flash in the other building, as both doors had been left wide open, and went to investigate.

"Goldie! What are you… Oh…" Freddy said, seeing the scene before him.

"So you're telling me, you have nothing to do with a teleporting bear, coming in, and shifting Ballora behind you?!" Ennard demanded.

"Of course I don't! I wouldn't let him in here!" Springtrap retaliated. "Though his timing couldn't have been better!"

"THAT'S IT! Either hand Ballora over, or I'll take you apart!" Ennard said, pissed off.

"Then come and take her!"

Ennard lunged at Springtrap, but Springtrap grabbed the crowbar he was holding, and punched Ennard in the face, with a cracking sound.

"Freddy, can you move Ballora to parts and service!" Springtrap more ordered, than asked.

"Got it" Freddy said.

They got out of there without anymore incident.

"Freddy, I am going to need my toolkit" Springtrap sighed.

Unfortunately, it was becoming a common occurrence for him, which really wasn't fair on him. 'He's been through so much, yet a lot of things have been placed on his shoulders' Freddy thought. "Okay, I'll get you your toolkit"

"Thank you" Springtrap said.

 **(Springtrap)**

'God's sake… I really need to get somebody else to start fixing them!' Springtrap thought, as he looked Ballora over for anymore external damages. He didn't find any, so began fixing the outer damages on her face.

"Where am I" Ballora asked, lifting her head.

"I'm just going to power you down, so I can fix the damage without you moving to much" Springtrap said.

"A-Alright" She said, as Springtrap shut her off.

He removed her face plate, and saw a vastly different endoskeleton to his, or any of the animatronics', own endoskeleton. He didn't know where to start. He started with what he knew, and looked for any damage. The only thing damaged, was the optical units, which, with time would heal, but were at risk of further damage currently. To stop that, Springtrap, regrettably, permanently shut her eyes, at least, until they were better.

'I'm sorry Ballora…' He thought to himself. 'But it's the only way'

He continued working on her face plate, well into the night, when there was banging on the door.

"If you want me to fix something, I'm busy" He said, not even stopping.

"No, it isn't that. Foxy's been asking for you, for, about, an hour and a half now" He heard Freddy say.

Springtrap raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright… just give me a minute"

He put the face plate and tools down, and left parts and service. He followed Freddy, to the main room, and found Foxy, sitting alone, in her night wear, two crutches by her side.

"I see you can walk now" He said, upon entering. "That's excellent progress"

"Look, I wanted to ask ye something" She said.

"Go ahead"

"Mari told me, that ye have feelings for me… but I'm not sure if that's true"

"What makes say that?"

"It's just…" She sighed. "It's just that I've never noticed ye, neither have the others, act any differently around me… it just seems so… 'random'"

Springtrap normally made eye contact with whoever he was speaking to, but he was actively avoiding making eye contact with Foxy, which made her suspicious.

"Did she tell you you where she got this idea from?"

Foxy shook her head. "No, she never did"

"I've been around all of you long enough, to have developed those sort of feelings…" Springtrap, indirectly, answered.

"Towards anyone in particular?"

Springtrap would've said something, but… It was her, he was saying it to!

"I do have someone…" He said, turning back, to head towards parts and service. "But I wish not to say"

Springtrap made a mental note to be more careful around Foxy, as she may try to get him to say the answer by dropping the question at any random moment. He went right back to fixing Ballora, trying to focus on that, instead of Foxy.

[WARNING : Power Low]

[Shutdown Commencing In T- 5 Minutes]

'Note to self, need new power supply'

He stopped working, and went to his room, but not after locking the parts and service door… just in case… you can never be too safe.

 **(Foxy)**

"|SIGHING| So, he's not going to give me a straight answer… fine, I'll get the answers some other way!" Foxy said to herself.

She grabbed her crutches, and made her way back to her room, which Springtrap was still currently staying in. She found him half-asleep/half-collapsed on his makeshift bed. She shook her head, and got into her own bed.

 **(Ballora)(The next day)**

[Power : Online]

[Attempting Recovery]

[Recovery : Successful]

[Powering Up]

Ballora woke up, but couldn't see anything.

"Wh… Why can't I see?" She asked, panicked and confused.

"To prevent further damage to your eyes" She heard Springtrap say. "I disabled their open/close function, to speed up regeneration, and prevent damage from bright lights"

"I… I see…" She replied. "How am I going to get around, without bumping into things constantly?"

"I am currently working on that… for now though, you're going to have to rely on your other senses, particularly sound and touch"

"To be honest, I when I'm dancing, I rarely rely on my eyes" She halfheartedly chuckled.

"I would say 'in that case then, just dance everywhere.' But that only works if you know the layout of the building, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does"

"Unfortunate, but we can work around it" He said, moving around her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and on her hand.

"You're going to want to stand up now" He said.

She stood up, slowly, and tentatively took an uneasy step. She used her free hand, and felt around with it. Her hand touched a solid surface, and after feeling around a bit, was a door. She found the door handle, and it was at that moment, she realised Springtrap wasn't guiding her, and had in fact remained silent.

"Why did you not say anything?" She asked.

"I can't be expected to hold your hand in this…" He said, moving to the right of her. "You need to learn yourself. The others will step in if need be, but you going to have to figure 'most' things out for yourself" He said, opening the door.

"Harsh… very harsh in fact… but very true" She said, feeling around above her for the door frame.

She found it, and ducked slightly, to avoid smacking her head against it. She continued to move slowly and carefully, before she heard someone speak.

"Are you alright?" The person, most likely Human, asked,

"Who's there?" She asked, her head moving in the general direction of the voice.

"We probably haven't met, I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, I'm one of the night guards" The person said.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No thank you, I can manage" She replied. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Eleven o'clock"

"|SIGHING| I guess that means I have to…"

"Actually Ballora, I spoke with the others, and, for your sake, we decided it would be best you stay with us" She heard Springtrap say.

"Why? I thought the rest of them were having trust issues, which are completely understood given the situation"

"This situation, is what they needed to… 'convince' them"

Springtrap guided Ballora to what was originally a storage room, but now a spare room. Springtrap had taken the time to turn it into a bedroom.

 **(Freddy)(The next day)**

"We've got to find some way to repay Springtrap…" Freddy said, as he, Fredrick, Foxy, and Mari sat around one of the tables in the main area. "He's done nothing but help us since he was functioning properly again"

"That's true, but how… he's difficult to understand…" Fredrick said, thoughtfully.

"Well, I did hear him muttering to himself about a new power source, or something, it wasn't extremely clear" Foxy said.

"That is a good idea, but the problem is, that whilst most modern parts are compatible with him, certain parts such as the power core, AIC **(Artificial Intelligence Core : Brain)** , and circulatory pump, have to be similar, if not the exact same, as the ones he currently possesses, or from that time period, AKA parts that are not in our possession" Mari stated.

"We could possibly ask Andrew about it…" Freddy said.

"That is probably our best option here" Mari said.

Freddy felt like he was being watched. He looked around, and caught a glimpse of an animatronic, before it vanished. 'Weird' He thought, before returning to the conversation.

 **(Fredbear)**

Fredbear had been watching the events that had transpired over the past couple of days, waiting for a chance to strike. So far, nothing.

' _I'm getting sick of waiting…'_ He thought to himself, snarling. _'To hell with Nightmare's threat! I'll do this how I damn well please!'_

He warped around, looking for anything that could help him in his ultimate goal. He wasn't having much luck in his search.

' _I'll go mad before anything happens!'_

 **(TC)**

TC was helping Mangle to move some things into Kids Cove, but was distracted, as her mind was still replaying Mangle kissing her, over and over again. It was a shock for her, as she was sure Mangle didn't see her that way, and saw her as a friend.

"Something wrong?" Mangle asked.

"N-Nothing, just trying to wrap my head around you and me" She stuttered.

"Really… you love me, I love you… it isn't difficult"

TC rolled her eyes. She pushed Mangle lightly, and Mangle pushed her back. Before they knew it, they were play fighting, which ended with Mangle sitting atop TC. They were both giggling.

"Ok Ok… you win…" TC said, in between her giggling.

"I always do…" She said, kissing TC on the cheek.

"Well there was that one time…"

"Okay, I win 'most' of the time" She said, helping TC to her feet.

TC dusted herself off, before tackling Mangle to the ground. "Now I win!" TC proudly proclaimed.

"Something told me you were going to do that" Mangle said, pushing TC off of her.

They both just laid on the floor for a few minutes, waiting for the giggles to subside, before continuing with what they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ballora)**

|Dream|

 _She was running. She could see. She didn't know where she was. It was a forest, with many winding paths, and covered in a dense layer of fog. She could see only about seven feet in front of her._

" _COME ON BALLORA! WE ONLY WANT TO HAVE A BIT OF FUN! |MANIACAL LAUGHTER|"_

 _She continued running. In the fog she could see distorted black figures moving all around her._

" _YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"_

 _She stumbled over her own feet, landing on the ground, with a loud thud._

" _|LAUGHTER| I've got you now!"_

 _She tried to get to her feet, only for one of the black figures to hold her down. She looked to see the voices origin, but everything faded…_

|End Dream|

Ballora woke with a start. She moved out of her bed, and felt around for her clothing. She had put carefully next to her bed, deciding to get her night wear in the morning, and sleep nude. She didn't struggle when getting it on, but struggled to find the door.

'This is going to take some getting used to' She thought to herself. She found her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ballora. Do you need some help?" She heard Chica ask.

"If you would be so kind"

Chica helped Ballora with getting her breakfast.

"So how was your night?" Chica asked.

"It was, okay… I had the strangest nightmare… problem is, I can't remember it" Ballora replied.

"It can't have been that bad, if you don't remember it"

"I guess not…"

They continued chatting, when Funtime walked in, they did agree that the kitchen, for now, was neutral ground.

"Oh… I'll come back later…" She said, backing out of the door.

"What's your deal?… you seem to be stuck to them, but don't want to be with them" Ballora asked.

"I… I… Help me out… please" She stuttered.

"What's your problem?" Chica asked.

"I can't seem to get away from them, I know for a fact Fundy likes me… but he's really clingy…" She explained.

"I… I can't help with that unfortunately…" Ballora said.

"I know… I'll just get our breakfasts, and go" Funtime replied.

 **(Nightmare)**

' _ **There's a third player in this game'**_ She thought, analysing Ballora's peculiar dream. _**'But, I don't feel anything unusual'**_

" _ **You forgot… I'm hurt honey"**_ A voice said.

' _ **Oh, right' "Nathan! Two things – One: Stop reading my thoughts! Two: I'm not your honey!"**_ She said, turning around to see a male version of Mari, except like her, in terms of nightmarish looks:

Neat sharp teeth.

Neat claws on long fingers.

Long fairly skinny arms, legs, and body.

White face, with two grey streaks from the bottom of his eyes, to the top of his mouth.

" _ **Oh… I do recall…"**_

" _ **Let me stop you right there! That was a one time thing! Anyway, what did you do to Ballora?"**_

" _ **I had nothing to do with the actual dream, okay, perhaps I was one of the shadows following her, but I pulled her out of it, before anything could happen. I'm not this third player… Also, it was more than once"**_

" _ **No… it was definitely once! Anyway, do you have any idea who?"**_

" _ **Perhaps… I think there is no 'third player', I think it might be Fredbear unknowingly using the power he possesses ..."**_ Nathan said, before continuing. _**"You do remember how he came to obtain his form, don't you?"**_

" _ **I remember it… it was my child after all! I would love nothing more than to give him worse than the Void after what he did to him! But I have to judge fairly, and not let emotion get in the way"**_

" _ **As for me, the dream realm is my domain, and I've been making his every moment asleep, as miserable as possible, and forcing him to remain asleep for the duration of his dream"**_ Nathan explained. _**"Why don't you allow me to get close to you again?"**_

" _ **That… That is irrelevant to the topic!"**_

" _ **Is it? Nightmare, he tore our son apart, for a power which was not his! But that doesn't mean it will happen again. And if it does, then I'm pretty sure the Laws of Death will understand you tearing them limb from limb, bone from bone etc."**_

" _ **T-That is still irrelevant"**_

" _ **You are so difficult at times! I know I can be the same, but you've been like this for the past decade! You MUST let go!"**_

" _ **HOW? HOW DO I LET GO… WHEN I'M CONSTANTLY REMINDED OF OUR CHILD!"**_

Nathan closed his eyes for a minute. _**"By accepting he's dead. By accepting he's never coming back"**_

" _ **We'll discuss this at a later date! For now, help me stop Fredbear from going to far"**_

" _ **I'm afraid, that may not be possible… he's begun to realise his power, and somewhat already understands his power over the Dream Realm, he can't truly manipulate it yet, however, he will probably start using one of them for 'testing' his power, and, with time, could turn that mental pain, into physical pain!"**_

 **(Andrew)**

Andrew had received a call from William Afton, alerting him Michael was in the city. He was waiting to greet Michael, when Violet came up next to him. She looked awful.

"Violet? You look awful…"

"I've not been sleeping well recently… I've been having a recurring nightmare… it never ends well"

"You need to get some sleep, so take the day off, get some rest, and come back when you're feeling better"

"That… That seems like a good idea"

She left Andrew after that. Shortly after, a man in casual, yet formal at the same time, clothing walked in, carrying a wooden crate.

"Michael I presume?"

"Yep, that's me…" He put the box down. "Andrew right"

"Yes… I can only assume you know your duties?"

"Got that right… if you're curious about the box, it's a few new animatronics, Minireenas as we've called them"

"To assist Ballora?"

"Yeah… where is she?"

"She's in my restaurant"

"Why?"

"After an incident involving these ones, in which she's been blinded temporarily, she's staying there"

"Urrrggghhh… I told my father it was a bad idea to alter their personalities to be younger, was a bad idea, but no, no one ever listens to the middle child" He said, extremely sarcastically.

"That is unfortunately true" Andrew said, heading to his restaurant. "Give me a minute, I'll go and fetch her"

Andrew went into the pizzeria, and immediately found Ballora.

"Ballora! Can you come with me a minute?" He called.

"Of course, but for what purpose?" She replied, getting out of her seat, and almost flawlessly, made her way over to him.

"Come with me and you'll find out"

She followed him, and heard a new voice, along with two, far too, familiar ones.

"Ahh, yes, I see what you mean about the whole eye incident, but who fixed her, surely you couldn't have done it?" Michael said.

"I'll explain that story at a later date…" Andrew said. "Ballora, this is Michael, and these are your Minireenas"

The Minireenas almost instinctively moved to Ballora, and climbed up to her shoulders.

"They sought of tickle" She said, giggling.

"At least their programming is fully functional" Michael said. "They're mute"

"If they were blind as well, they'd be a perfect match for Ballora" Ennard said, snickering.

"You can shut it, I'm not quite done with you!" Michael said, with an angry look written across his face.


End file.
